1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus, a system, and an image projection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known conventional technology where an image that is projected onto a projection target (e.g. a wall) by an image projection apparatus, such as a projector, is directly touched, as an instruction action, as if the image were a touch panel being touched or some instruction action (action, such as moving a hand) is made against the projected image so that a command (output control) that is allocated to the instruction action is executed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-233452).
Recent image projection apparatuses can project video images in addition to still images and thus there are few common instruction actions for still and video images. For this reason, users have to remember instruction actions according to the image types and, furthermore, because the accuracy with which instruction actions are recognized is limited, misrecognition rates increase if the number of types of instruction actions is increased. It is thus preferable that many commands can be executed with a small number of instruction actions, but heretofore there have been no systems that can do this.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an image projection apparatus, a system, and an image projection method capable of eliminating the need for the users to remember various instruction actions.